


Ride for Me

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normal cant stop getting hard his entire ride to pismo beach and stops along the way to work himself out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride for Me

Ride for Me  
(A Norman one-shot)

A PERSONAL REQUEST FROM MICHELLE KENNERLY

He groaned as the rumble from the motorcycle vibrated against him, the ride to Pismo Beach had been a long one and feeling the vibration’s for hundreds of miles was getting to him. All he could think about was sex, nothing else. He kept having to make excuses to stop along the way to relieve himself but that was getting old. It only held him off for less than an hour before he got hard again.   
Of course this place was filled with just about the sexiest people he had ever seen, golden tans and too small bikinis, all after his attention. Men also, every time stopped he felt like he was being eye fucked by half of California. He shook his head, signalling the camera crew to pull over by the nearest gas station. Everyone got out and looked at him.  
“Gotta top off and get some food. Be back soon.” He grumbled at them and took off to head inside, clipping his hat to the front of his pants like he usually had to, to hide his erection. This time it was raging hard, unable to ignore it. He stumbled into the bathroom, leaning against the wall and letting his helmet rest on the floor.  
He flipped the lock quickly and slipped his hand into his jeans, fisting his hard cock. He groaned the second his hand made contact, his cock already dripping precum. Norman began to stroke himself, slowly. Normally he would hurry but he needed to feel the build up this time. Need it to be good and last long enough to make it towards the beach.  
The door swung open despite it being locked and a beach goer came in. Eyes wide when he saw him, sagging against the wall, his heavy cock in his hand. Norman could only moan, being caught just added to it all. Making him stroke faster. Meanwhile the man, kid..teenager, whatever he was just watched him. Eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.  
“Uh..sorry man. Wait, you’re Norman right?” he asked quickly, his eyes only leaving his cock for a minute.  
“Uh huh..god bad time kid.” Norman moaned but he couldn’t stop now, he was too far in and didnt want a horrible case of blue balls.   
“Yeah i uh...i can see that..” the kid said slowly, his eyes still locked on his cock.  
Norman risked a look and the kid was hard as a fuckin rock, the swimming trucks riding up because he was so hard. Normally he didn’t go for guys but he needed help and the kid looked up to it.  
“How old are you kid?” he asked, making his hand slow down.  
“23, why?”   
Norman sighed, “don’t suppose you wanna help me out do ya?”   
The kids eyes got wider, his tongue licking over his lips, “are you fuckin with me right now man?”  
Norman groaned, “fuck no, need help and your hard as a fuckin rock man, gimme a hand.”  
The kid stepped forward and grabbed his cock, stroking back and forth, “god damn that feels good...” Norman moaned and tipped his head back, “not gonna go blab now are ya?”  
The kid just looked down at where he was workin him over and licked his lips again, “hell now, I`m uh..a big fan.”  
Norman could tell what he was hinting at, it wasn’t hard to notice the way he had been staring at him the entire time. Most guys would have freaked out and took off, maybe clocked him one but not this guy.   
“Oh i see, in that case you wanna suck me off?” Normans body shook after he asked, thinking that he hadn’t gotten a good blow job in forever. The kid just dropped to his knees, his mouth opening wide to take all of him in. His lips locked around his cock and his body bucked, he grabbed the kids blond hair and held on, “fuck that’s good...shit!”   
The kid was a natural, sucking him just the right way. Going faster and faster, flexing his throat so the it of his cock slipped down his throat, “fuck I`m close...god damn just like that....fuck!!” Norman shouted and came hard down the kids throat, his entire body sagging in relief.   
The kid got up and wiped his mouth, his face flushed and a big ass smile on his face, “Jesus christ man, you always cum that much?”  
Norman chuckled and tucked himself away, loving the kids reaction. “Not always but damn its been forever since I got sucked that good, damn. Uh, thanks man..” Norman smiled and even though it was stupid he offered the guy his hand.  
The kid pulled him forward and kissed him. Once again he didn’t normally go for guys but considering what just happened he could spare a kiss or two for him. He put his whole body into the kiss, feeling the kid shake under him. He pulled back and smiled, making sure he was tucked away before heading back out and mounting his bike. That would give him a little more time before he had to stop again.  
*  
“Fuckin finally!!” he said and dismounted his bike at the local biker bar, he needed a few dozen drinks to relax and this was the place for it. People just like him, bikes and booze, everything he needed to feel at home and they made him feel welcome. He spent the night talking and drinking, trying once again to ignore the throbbing in his jeans, after 5 hours of no release he was aching for it and the alcohol wasn’t helping. Either was the dozens of women who wanted pictures and managed to push their boobs into his face or rub against him the right way, he was going insane.  
He grabbed his beer and walked out towards his bike, ready to go to the hotel, maybe put porn on and see if he could jerk away his problems.  
“Headed out so soon?” a voice asked from a shadow in the dark.  
He turned and saw a woman step out of the shadow of the building, she was fuckin beautiful. Her green eyes standing out in the dark, like a cats. His cock pulsed again and pointed straight at her.   
“Yeah I might be, been along trip and I gotta take care of some stuff before i crash.”  
She chuckled, “hooker or secret girlfriend?”  
He laughed so hard he snorted, stumbling over his own feet from the alcohol. “What makes you think that’s it at all?”  
She walked forward and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from her body, she was a small thing. Fun sized as someone once called it, “cuz I been watchin you all night, seeing all those sexy, big breasted women rub against you, tight little asses in tighter jeans...the way you look at them..”  
He groaned, she was right 100%. “Yeah but I don’t think id touch any of them, they are bar bunnies, not my thing to share.” He didn’t even wanna think about his anonymous blow job in the bathroom. She moved past him and was checking out his bike. Bending over and his eyes couldn’t resist landing on her ass, her shirt riding up in back letting see them cute little dimples, he wanted to lick over them.  
“Sexy bike..she’s gorgeous.”  
Norman licked his lips, “yes she is..”  
She turned around and smiled knowingly at him, leaning against his bike. His cock was screaming at him to get her anyway he could, “you what I love most about motorcycles?”  
“Hmm...?” he replied, his eyes never leaving hers.  
“How its so easy to bend someone over and fuck them right on it..”  
His body felt like it had been electrocuted, “must admit I haven’t done that before, never got your name either.” The least he could do was get her name before his cock took over and refused anything else.  
“Michelle, and maybe you should try.” She turned and bent over his bike, her elbows on the seat and her sexy as right in the air, her leather skirt so short that when she bent over he could see her ass and a slice of pussy, her black thong keeping him from seeing the rest. “come on, don’t be shy Norman.”  
He rubbed his hands together as he walked forward. His hands sliding from her curvy waist to her hips then over her ass, the tips of his fingers rubbing against skin, he pushed the skirt up to her hips. Leaning down to kiss those dimples in her lower back before letting his tongue slide down lower and lick around her ass.   
“Ah...god..see that’s it!” she praised him, grinding back against his tongue.  
He grabbed the fleshy part of her ass and pulled it apart, seeing the thong shift to get a nice glimpse of her pussy, the whole time she was gripping to the seat of his bike, her legs spread wide. He moaned and licked at her, tasting how wet she was while one of his hands slipped down and worked a finger inside her. He moaned at the tightness around his fingers, curling the tip to hit that special spot he liked so much.  
“Fuck right there!” Michelle moaned and worked herself against his tongue, never thinking that stepping outside for some fresh air would lead to Norman bending her over his bike and eating her out.  
He licked and sucked at her, his finger wiggling fast. “Fuck you taste so good but i need to feel that tightness..” he growled and worked his jeans down below his ass, letting his cock and balls free, jerking himself a few times before getting right behind her. Her back pushing into her body, he kissed the soft skin of her neck, his beard scraping against her.  
“Norman..” she moaned and turned her head to kiss him, sucking on his tongue to get a good taste of herself before she moved back, “fuck me”  
Norman grunted and pushed in. Her tight pussy stretching wide for his cock until he was all the way pressed against her back, his hand sliding from her hip around to squeeze her breasts, “fuck you are tight as hell aren’t ya?” he groaned into her ear, his cock slipping in and out quickly.  
“Yes I am..but fuck are you big..” Michelle moaned and pushed back against his, her hand going down to her own clit to rub it, adding to the pleasure.  
Suddenly he pulled out and moved, she looked drugged out over the sex and confused, “oh don’t worry I got an idea.” He mounted his bike and grabbed her, helping her on to sit down on his cock. Facing him.  
“God this is better, now you get to ride me..” he sucked on her neck, feeling her body start to move on him, the way she moved drove him crazy. Her pussy stroking him like her hand or mouth would, teasing him. Making him want it more than he had ever wanted anything..  
“Norman!” he moaned and knew she wouldn’t last long riding him this way. Her clit brushing up against his happy trail so she was getting extra attention. He reached forward and turned the key so his bike started. The familiar rumble making him scream.. he loved her legs so they were all the way around his hips and leaned her back so she was on the gas tank and grabbed her hips to thrust in. Harder and harder, seeing his wet cock slipping in and out quickly.   
He grunted and pushed harder, feeling like he could get lost in her body until he died, never wanting to leave her tightness. He pushed her top down and let her breasts pop out, taking her nipple into his mouth to suck on it. Teasing it with his teeth and feeling her pussy tighten around him.  
“Right there Norman!!” Michelle moaned and her body started to shake under his touch.   
He moved to the other nipple, sucking it just as he did the other one. His own body shook, feeling his orgasm creep up his spine, making his eyes roll back into his head and slam in just a little deeper, “fuck Michelle...feels so fucking good, need you to cum!” his thumb rubbed her clit and she came.  
“Shit!” she screamed and pulsed around him, sucking every last drop of cum out of him. Her legs were numb and she had a hard time moving but he was there to help her, kissing her as he helped her off him and the bike. He turned the key off and the rumbled died down, his body finally fully relaxed and he felt like he could collapse right then.  
“Jesus that was incredible, you okay?” she asked, righting her clothes.  
“Oh fuck yeah, I`m good. That was...fuck that was amazing. Now I`m tired...”  
He pulled up his jeans and pulled Michelle into his mouth. Kissing her deeply, cupping her face. Her hands sliding up around his neck, “come on lets get you that room before you fall over.”  
He grinned and did what she said and found his hotel room, not two seconds in and he fell on the bed, taking her with him. “fuck I`m tired, you stayin?”  
“You want me to?” Michelle asked, running her hand through his dark hair, thinking just how beautiful he really was, how amazing that sex with him had been.  
“Yeah, stay we can take a ride tomorrow and you can show me around huh?” he said half asleep, tucking his face into her neck.  
“Yeah a ride.” She smiled thinking that she already gave him one.


End file.
